Una Noche de amor, deseos y locuras
by NaomiSoto
Summary: Ha llegado 14 de Febrero y Morinaga como siempre tan lindo regalando como siempre algo con su corazón... ¿Souichi que tienes preparado para él? Descubránlo XD


**Hola Chicas hermosas este one-shot debería haberlo entregado el 15 de Febrero, pero lamentablemente sufrí un accidente que me mando de incapacidad, pero gracias a unas benditas !"!$!$!"$ Inyecciones estoy al 85% mejor, sigo con problemas de salud pero quería publicar en este mes del amor y la amistad y lo logré yujuuu.**

**Bueno ya cierro el pico y las dejo disfrutar de otra de mis locas y pervertidas fantasías ^o^/...**

**Espero les guste, diviértanse y comenten acepto de todo, tomates y en la cabeza (ToT)... todos sus comentarios los aprecio mucho en verdad XD**

**A Disfrutar (^o^)/**

* * *

**Tatsumi Souichi**

Si me preguntará a mi mismo **_¿Cómo has llegado hasta este punto?_** Realmente… no sabría como responder…

**_"¡Ah¡ ¡Ah¡ -_**_Mi cuerpo arde como el fuego en esta cama, entre tus brazos se estremece con vehemencia, al sentir tus manos acariciarme con demasiada lujuria... __**-¡Ah¡ Mori…mmm- **__Siento de tus labios un beso profundo que busca silenciar mis gemidos… sin embargo no quiero reprimirlos esta vez ¡No! quiero que los escuches fuertes y claros… así que me libero de ellos… coloco mis brazos alrededor de tu espalda… mis manos presionan fuerte sobre ella… mi rostro se esconde entre tu cuello… busco tu oído y te dejo escuchar mi voz entrecortada… __**-¡Ah¡ Mori… naga, Morinaga… Morinaga… !Ah¡ - **__me encanta decir tu nombre mientras te siento de esta manera… esta noche te demostraré que yo también te puedo llevar a perder la razón como tú me haces perderla a mi…"_

_"Ambos pasamos minutos mirándonos con lascivia hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso apasionado para perdernos por completo esta noche"._

* * *

Día 14 de Febrero

Hoy la ciudad es un infierno, la gente abarrota las calles con su caminar acelerado de un lado a otro, suben y bajan en diversas paradas de autobuses cargando grandes cajas de regalos, que por cierto pienso que es malgastar el dinero en estupideces. Voy en camino a mi departamento vengo de estar en casa de tía Masuda, a kanako se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de cenar juntos. Bueno tengo que admitirlo la idea no se me hizo extraña ya que de vez en cuando me reúno con ellas y convivo un rato para saber los pormenores de mi hermanita.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-** digo mientras veo, que también hay muchas parejas caminado de la mano por las calles, realmente nuestra ciudad celebra el Día San Valentín de manera exagerada, solo lo usan como pretexto para adornar las calles y centros comerciales para hacer que la gente gasten el dinero que no tienen, en cosas que no vienen al caso.

**-Que fastidio-** susurró mientras pasaba por la calles y observaba la compra excesiva de chocolates, por parte de las mujeres **–Que molesto era- **exclamo, recordando aquellas escenas en la escuela media en donde me regalaban esas tonterías **–Bueno la única beneficiada era Kanako-** vuelvo a exclamar mientras sonrió recordando lo feliz que era comiéndose aquellos chocolates.

_RECUERDO_

**-¡Nisan en serio me los regalas!- **mi pequeña hermanita decía mientras sostenía en sus manos todos los dulces que le llevaba **-Ah muchas gracias Nisan, pero se supone que son tuyos, Waoo nunca pensé que fueras tan popular en la escuela – **me repetía una y otra vez con su alegre sonrisa.

**-Que molesto es todo esto, en verdad no me importa de todos modos, no me interesa estoy ocupado con otras cosas, pero no puedo evitar recibirlos, ya que siempre que voy a negarme los dejan rápidamente en mis manos- **le contestaba a mi hermanita con fastidio

-**jajajaja Nisan que malo eres, pero algún día tu también lo harás- **decía mi hermanita con un tono peculiar

**-Eh… de que rayos estas hablando kanako-** comente molesto.

**-Yo solo digo, que un día estarás enamorado y también sentirás ganas de regalarle algo hermoso a esa persona que será muy especial para ti, no necesariamente un chocolate puede ser cualquier cosa, pero que sea dulce, que no se te olvide-** reía mi hermanita mientras corría a su habitación con ellos.

**-Oye no digas tonterías kanako, jamás pasará eso, me tiene sin cuidado-** le grité mientras se alejaba brincando alegremente con sus chocolates.

**-que tonterías dice esta niña-** exclamaba molesto.

_FIN DEL RECUERDO_

Dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro, realmente no le veo el caso que exista un día así, debería ser normal como cualquiera, **-Qué acaso no se debe expresar los sentimientos siempre todos los días… ¿eh?... que mierda estoy diciendo…-** vuelvo a susurrar de nuevo.

Llegando a la estación del metro me veo envuelto en un ambiente raro **-demasiadas parejas… que demonios- **digo mientras subo las escaleras hacia los andenes del tren, espero a que llegue y a mi alrededor escucho risas, y murmuros; por fin llega a la estación y veo que se llena de gente

Me quedo de pie mientras a mi lado derecho veo a una pareja de chicos quienes se miran con nerviosismo, no pueden contener la mirada del otro **-"que rayos les pasa"- **de repente veo que el chico abrazo a la chica por la cintura y… y… y la besa **-"Qué demonios hacen estos chicos, basándose en pleno tren de pasajeros"-** me quedo inmóvil es incomodo ver a esa pareja con sus muestras de cariño como si no existiera nadie mas que ellos** –Qué tipo de moral tienen lo jóvenes en estos días-** susurré para mi mismo.

De repente un movimiento me saca de mis pensamientos, suena mi teléfono y observo el número registrado en la pantalla **-"eres tu"-** pienso con emoción y contesto inmediatamente tratando de controlar mi voz por el auricular **–Hola Morinaga-** sueno desinteresado para que no notes mi nerviosismo al escuchar tu voz.

**-¡Sempai! ¡Sempai! Que bueno es escucharte mi amado Sempai-** Tu siempre sincero como nadie, como puedes decir eso, tan alegremente **-Escucha Sempai tengo que decirte algo…una noticia que…- -¡SILENCIO!-** le interrumpo seriamente **-Te he dicho muchas veces que tu y yo ya no somos Sempai y Kouhai… Te dije que me llamaras Souichi-** te digo con voz seria y molesta.

**-¡Ah! es verdad je je je-** ríe nervioso **–Etto Souichi tengo que… bueno yo te llame, por que me dieron el día de mañana libre… bueno de mañana a unos días casi una semana, je je je así que puedo ir a visitarte Souichi-** termina de hablar aún nervioso.

**-Tienes casi una semana libre, me habías dicho que era un mes entero de entrenamiento- **le comento a mi muy peculiar estilo molesto **-"acaso lo dejará a medias"-**pienso inquieto **-"si haces eso te golpeare"-**

**-¡Ah! bueno es que he terminado mi entrenamiento y como compensación me han dado los días restantes… este entrenamiento fue muy sencillo**\- lo dice como si no fuera importante, pero no me sorprende que sea tan capaz de terminar sus proyectos sin problema alguno fui yo su Sempai después de todo.

**-Entonces… ¿A qué hora llegas mañana?-** le pregunto interesado.

**-¡Ah! bueno… veras… como te digo… ya estoy aquí- **esa respuesta en verdad me sorprendió mucho

**-Qué dices, no puede ser… yo ya casi llego al departamento, por qué no me avisaste para ir a recogerte a la estación-** le digo aún sorprendido y molesto al mismo tiempo.

**-¡Ah! es que… quería darte una sorpresa… pero el sorprendido fui yo al llegar y no encontrarte, en verdad me preocupe, así que llame a casa de Masuda-san y kanako chan me dijo que cenaste con ellas y que vienes en camino- **me comenta con su voz alegre.

**-Pero… ¿Cómo es que ya estás aquí?- **dejo escapar esta pregunta de mi mente siendo la misma mas para mi que para él.

**-Bueno verás, enseguida que me indicaron que me daban días libres, luego de que termine mi jornada de trabajo, empaque y tome el primer viaje para Nagoya que encontré, necesitaba estar en este día contigo Souichi, es un día especial e importante para mí-** me lo dice con una voz suave y llena de ternura, **-"como demonios puedes hablar así es vergonzoso-** me sonrojo pero qué bueno que él no puede notarlo.

**-¿Pero hoy?… ¿por que hoy…-** le intento preguntar cuando las imágenes frente a mi me hacen recordar este día**…-"el bendito día de San Valentín"- **

El tren llega a la estación y finalmente bajo y camino rápido pues mi sonrojo no lo puede ver Morinaga, pero esta gente seguro si lo noto, siguiendo con la llamada le digo **-Baje del tren enseguida estaré en casa- **le digo a manera de finalizar la comunicación.

**-Si Souichi te estaré esperando-** me responde y puedo notar su alegría al pronunciar esas palabras.

**-"No puedo creer que ese Idiota ya este aquí, no puedo creerlo por que demonios es tan impulsivo en hacer cosas como estas"- **pienso mientras miro una tienda de regalos **-¿debería comprarle algo?- **maldición por que pienso en eso, yo no hago estas cosas susurro y sigo mi camino hasta llegar tranquilamente al departamento.

Llego al fin al departamento **-Estoy en casa**\- y puedo ver las luces encendidas de la sala y ahí esta viendo la televisión, voltea a mirarme con una tierna sonrisa y me dice **-Bienvenido a casa Souichi- ** se levanta y me abraza con ternura, me sorprendo pero al mismo tiempo respondo a su abrazo, la relación que tengo con Morinaga se volvió bastante natural con el paso del tiempo, desde que se me declaró hasta que yo mismo me atreví a confesarle que estaba enamorado de él, a pasado mucho tiempo y a lo largo de este tuvimos muchos problemas y peleas, pero al empezar a hablarlo de manera tranquila con él pudimos entendernos,

Es verdad Morinaga a sido muy comprensivo conmigo, yo soy alguien que no puede expresar con palabras mis sentimientos, y siempre me irrito cuando no lo consigo, en cambio el siempre es tan sincero y eso me ayuda muchísimo.

Termino el abrazo y le pregunto.**-¿Tienes hambre?- **Yo cené con mi hermana y tía Masuda de saber que llegarías hubieras cenado con nosotros.

**-¡Ah! no te preocupes no tengo mucha hambre ja ja ja ja- **se aleja de mi y va a buscar algo a la cocina y regresa con una caja decorada la cual me extiende y me dice **-¡Espero que te gusten Souichi!-**

**-¡Eh! ¿Qué es esto?- **le pregunto sorprendido mientras descubro el interior de la misma retirando el empaque,

La fina caja de madera de acabados muy finos era sin duda hermosa y dentro de ella tenia una selección de chocolates que no deben de ser nada baratos, la miro con ojos sorprendidos el aroma es exquisito sin duda, levanto mi mirada y veo su sonrisa mientras me pregunta -**¿Y bien dime te gustaron?-.**

**-¡Ah! Si gracias… no deberi…- **respondo por inercia, pero al verlo tan feliz, no le comento más sin embargo -"**no deberías gastar el dinero así idiota"- **lo pienso mientras observo la caja entre mis manos.

**-Y dime… ¿Dónde esta mi regalo Souichi?- **me pregunta emocionado, dejándome con la boca abierta.

**-¡Eh! ¡Eh! … ¡Yo no te compre nada!- **le digo bastante tranquilo.

**-¡Eh por que no! ¡Que malo eres Souichi!- **Me comenta un poco decepcionado.

**-TU SABES BIEN QUE YO NO HAGO ESTAS COSAS- **le respondo de inmediato, un poco molesto.

**-Lo sé… pero pensé que tal vez también me habrías preparado algo… algo pequeño lo que fuera- **responde algo decaído sentándose en el sofá y cruzándose de brazos.

Ese comentario si que me dejo pensativo, era verdad él siempre suele regalarme cosas y yo creo que jamás le he obsequiado algo y si lo he hecho ha pasado un tiempo… rayos.

**-LO LAMENTO… ¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE OBSEQUIE?- **le pregunto aún molesto.

**-¡Ah!...no se trata de eso, un obsequio es aquello que se supone, es una sorpresa para la persona que lo recibe- **me responde seriamente **-No puedes preguntármelo…eso ya no es un regalo-** susurra esta ultima frase, pero lo alcanzo escuchar.

**-¡Ah! Lo lamento- **le respondo sintiéndome culpable **-Yo no sirvo para estas cosas, ya lo sabes bien- **término de hablar agachando mi cabeza.

Me mira sorprendido mientras se levanta y se acerca a mi abrazándome tiernamente -**No te preocupes por eso… yo lo lamento… aún cuando sabia que no sueles hacer estas cosas, yo tenia la esperanza que quizás… bueno olvídalo debes de estar cansado ¿verdad?- **se aleja de mi **-deberías ir a descansar mañana será otro día ja ja ja- **se encamina hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones.

Y no se por que recordé justo en este momento las palabras de mi pequeña hermana _"un día estarás enamorado y también sentirás ganas de regalarle algo hermoso a esa persona que será muy especial para ti, no necesariamente un chocolate puede ser cualquier cosa"_

**-"Cualquier cosa… pero que puede ser… que le puedo dar…"- **pienso mientras lo veo alejarse **-¡Ah! Puede ser "eso"- **susurro**, **me sonrojo al siquiera pensarlo, maldición.

Sigo a Morinaga y lo llamo a mi muy intolerable estilo… estoy loco… nunca pensé que haría esto algún día…**-MORINAGA, OI MORINAGA- **se detiene y voltea a verme, un poco sorprendido.

**-ESTARÍA BIEN… ESTA NOCHE- **le expreso mi deseo a gritos, como odio no poder decir esto de otra forma, -**Estaría bien si… lo hiciéramos esta noche- **mi cara ardía en verdad y su mirada no tenia precio, y me contesto entre sorprendido y dudoso con esos ojos brillantes en su rostro.**-¡AH! Estas diciendo que podemos…- **

-¡**CÁLLATE!- **lo silencio antes que termine la frase es en verdad vergonzoso esto maldición **-Si no quieres entonces… hasta mañana- **me giro tratando de ir a mi habitación, pero siento sus brazos detenerme y abrazarme por detrás con fuerza **-Si quiero…si quiero- **me dice al oído con esa voz tan cargada de deseo. **-Vamos a mi habitación entonces- **me gira y me besa apasionadamente -**vamos entonces- **me toma de la mano y trata de moverme pero yo me quedo parado **-¡Eh que pasa! Souichi- **me mira tiernamente sujetando fuertemente mi mano.

**-No…vamos a la mía- **le respondo yo a él decidido, jalándolo a mi habitación **-¡Eh! Pero nunca lo hemos hecho en tu habitación- **entramos a mi habitación y cerrando la puerta él se queda en la puerta y yo camino hasta mi mesa de estudio y dejo mi regalo ahí.

Regreso hacia donde esta él, lo miro sonrojado y dudoso al mismo tiempo **-Qué pasa no querías hacerlo- **le pregunto acercándome más a él y robándole un beso, el mismo que no tardo en ser correspondido **-¿Está bien aquí?- **me pregunta dudoso** -no preguntes por todo idiota- **le contesto sujetando su rostro y besándolo de nuevo **-Esta será la primera vez aquí-** le susurro cerca de sus labios y mirándonos detenidamente, nos besamos de nuevo, comenzando de una vez.

Acabo de darme cuenta que YO lo invite a mi habitación por primera vez, no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, sin embargo todos mis actos son deseos contenidos y que poco a poco se van haciendo realidad…en verdad no me arrepiento de haberlo pedido, tiene tiempo que no lo veo y cuando esta aquí hace que mis emociones se agiten, mi corazón palpite fuertemente y mi mente se confunda solo por él, maldición Morinaga como puedes lograr esto en mi.

Siempre lo terminamos haciendo en su cama, pero esta noche el dormirá en la mía y eso creo que es algo que he deseado realmente desde hace mucho tiempo…

**¡Ah¡ ¡Ah¡ -**Mi cuerpo arde como el fuego en esta cama, entre tus brazos se estremece con vehemencia, al sentir tus manos acariciarme con demasiada lujuria, siempre es lo mismo el mínimo roce de ellas produce en mi una sensación electrizante que hace erizar mi piel; te acercas poco a poco **-¡Ah¡ Mori…mmm- ** siento de tus labios un beso profundo que busca silenciar mis gemidos, otro beso y de nuevo otro, nuestras lenguas se reconocen una a la otra y creo que mi mente se nublará tan sólo por tus besos; sin embargo no quiero reprimirlos esta vez ¡No!; quiero que los escuches fuertes y claros, así que me libero de tus adictivos labios, tomo un poco de aire que me has arrebatado y me animo a colocar mis manos entre tus cabellos, me encanta la sensación que provocas en mis dedos **-¡Ah¡ ¡Ah¡ ¡Ah¡ - **mis brazos bajan por tu cuello y se colocan con fuerza alrededor de tu espalda, mis manos presionan fuerte sobre ella dejando mis dedos marcados, perdóname no puedo evitarlo **-¡Ah¡ ¡Ah¡ -** mi rostro se esconde entre tu cuello y puedo respirar tu aroma más intensamente, busco tu oído y te dejo escuchar mi voz entrecortada **-¡Ah¡ ¡Ah¡ Mori…naga, Mori... naga… Morinaga ¡Ah¡- **me encanta decir tu nombre mientras te siento de esta manera tan intenso sobre mi **-¡Ah¡ ¡Ah¡ Mori… naga, Morinaga… Morinaga ¡Ah¡- ** esta noche te demostraré que yo también te puedo llevar a perder la razón como tú me haces perderla a mi… **-Mori… naga ¡Aaaaaaaaah!- **

Una vez más me he venido maldición… siempre es igual terminar antes que tú, creo que no puedo controlarme todavía… puedo escuchar tu respiración agitada y la mía controlarse poco a poco, mientras mis ojos aún se mantienen firmemente cerrados, los abro… y los veo… esos hermosos ojos verdes con su brillo tan peculiar en esta situación y esa tierna sonrisa en tu rostro **_-"¿Estas feliz cierto_**_?"-_ pienso mientras te miro aun contrariado recobrando mis sentidos poco a poco… si debes de estar muy feliz teniéndome así a tú merced como siempre y ahora escucho tu voz llamándome… **-Souichi te amo… te amo tanto-**

**-Lo…lo sé- ** te respondo, con dificultad, idiota ya lo sé… claro que lo sé, admito que me gusta mucho escucharlo pero por nada del mundo te lo voy a decir… sólo te observo mientras la calma regresa a mi de nuevo y esa idea en mi mente -**_"esta noche te demostraré que yo también te puedo llevar a perder la razón como tú me haces perderla a mi"-_**se materializa de una vez por todas…

Tomo fuerza de no se donde y me incorporo utilizando mis brazos sobre la cama **-¿Souchi?-**tú te incorporas un poco más dándome espacio, puedo ver tu cara de confusión por saber cual será mi siguiente reacción, estas de rodillas frente a mi, y me coloco en la misma posición que tu **-Morinaga, yo…- **sujeto tu rostro entre mis manos y clavo mis ojos a los tuyos **-Morinaga yo quiero…- **maldición, no puedo confesar con palabras lo que en estos momentos quiero hacer, por que ni yo mismo lo se… me frustra sentirme tan inexperto en esta situación, no tengo idea de que demonios hacer ahora **-Morinaga… cierra los ojos- **te susurró y me miras con cara de idiota mientras parpadeas **-¡eh!... no te entiendo Souichi- **me dices con desconcierto y yo como siempre me irrito cuando no haces lo que te digo -**QUE CIERRES LOS OJOS**\- los cierras dando un brinco y presionas fuertemente tus ojos, sonrío de medio lado acercándome lentamente a tu oído -**No te atrevas a abrirlos hasta que yo… lo diga- **te susurro lentamente **-¡eh! si pero… - **intentas responderme pero te interrumpo sellando tus labios con los míos en un beso suave pero apasionado al mismo tiempo **_-"¿maldición cuando aprendí a besarte así?"_****\- **reflexiono en mi mente**...** corto el beso, y veo que me has obedecido y tiene tus ojos cerrados **-¿Souchi? mmm- **te silencio de nuevo y ahora mientras te beso siento tus manos en mi cintura y me detengo; regreso a tu oído… te susurro de nuevo **-estate quieto… por favor**\- y me atrevo a hacer algo que jamás pensé que haría...creo que me he vuelto loco...

Hago presión con mis labios en el lóbulo de tu oído **-****_"que diablos estoy haciendo"- _**pienso y luego… ** -¡Ah!- **escucho un jadeo de tu boca y vuelvo a repetir mi acción nuevamente, acariciando tu rostro, pero esta vez no lo soportas **-AAAAH SOUICHI… ¿QUÈ ESTAS HACIENDO?… - **me tomas de las manos y abres tus ojos, quedando completamente en shock y completamente sonrojado **-¡WAAAAA QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO!-** grito al igual que tu, despertando de mi trance no puede ser que yo… yo… me haya atrevido a hacer esto… **-No puede ser… no puede ser… no puede ser-** niego con mi cabeza, demonios tenias que detenerme en este momento, me coloco las manos en la cabeza mientras agacho la mirada y mis cabellos cubren mi cara, rayos, maldición estoy realmente rojo de vergüenza

**-Souichi disculpa… creo que enfrié el momento ¿verdad?, pero en verdad me sorprendiste ja ja- **hablas y me miras completamente sonrojado, con esa dulce sonrisa, que sólo tu sabes hacer, y tus ojos me muestran ese brillo que tanto me gusta **_-"_****Idiota lo arruinaste todo****_"-_**pienso mientras te miro y escucho con mi ceño fruncido y de nuevo vuelvo a bajar mi rostro, no me atrevo a mirarte por más tiempo, en verdad no me atrevo.

**-Souichi escucha… ¿puedes volver a empezar?- **me dices como si nada, así que levanto la mirada y te respondo furioso en verdad.

**-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!… POR SUPUESTO QUE NO- **me irrito aun mas en verdad **–Tu me detuviste, y yo… yo no lo vuelvo a hacer… nunca más oíste- ** me trato de levantar de mi cama, pero esperen esta es mi cama, yo no tengo que irme.

**-¿Por qué?…en serio lo siento mucho me quedaré quieto lo prometo- **empiezas a sollozar como un idiota, sujetando mis manos.

**-LARGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN-** te ordeno sin embargo…

¡Dios mío! no otra vez, ese rostro triste que pones, con esos ojos que sueles hacer… que acaso no puedo escapar de esto… por que demonios soy tan débil con esa mirada tuya… MALDICIÓN NO PUEDE SER…ESTO ES CHANTAJE…Morinaga eres un chantajista.

Te acercas a mi y de repente…-**Souichi por favor hazlo de nuevo, me quedaré quieto ¿si?-**, tomas mi rostro entre tus manos y me susurras cerca de mi oído… **-Te amo Souichi… en verdad te amo y hoy quiero que sea una noche especial… de todas formas hoy es día de San Valentín y… tu me estas dando mi regalo ¿verdad?- **terminas diciendo eso ahora con una maldita sonrisa lasciva en tu rostro.

**-¿Eh?-** despierto y suspiro, pues tienes razón**…-Maldición no puede ser… es verdad- **Te miro serio y fijamente no puedo creer lo que diré a continuación pero lo acabo de decidir **-Escucha quiero… yo quiero que… que tomes esto… como tu regalo**\- declaro torpemente.

Tu mirada me encuentra y nos vemos a los ojos por un momento, Idiota tus ojos en verdad me gustan y esa sonrisa me hace olvidar el por que estaba tan enfadado.

Te acercas poco a poco a mi rostro y. escucho esa voz tan sensual **-Souichi- **rayos yo… estoy perdido… **-Souichi te amo Soui…- **no te dejo terminar, .mis manos acarician tu rostro mientras te robo un beso muy profundo **-mmm...- **idiota mis labios aprendieron a besar gracias a ti, cuantas veces me robaste besos sin mi consentimiento, que ahora es tan natural besarte que ni yo mismo lo comprendo.

Mi corazón palpita fuertemente mientras continuamos con el beso nuestras respiraciones chocan, me he dado cuenta que este beso se volvió bastante lujurioso ya que nuestras lenguas están volviendo a encontrarse de nuevo en una batalla que no me atrevo a decir quien será el ganador, mis manos tiemblan en tu rostro mientras las deslizo detrás de tus oídos hasta tu cabello, tu manos dejaron hace tiempo de acariciar mi rostro, ya no las siento. Te dejo tomar aire y abro mis ojos solo para mirar que los tuyos están cerrados de manera tranquila y tus manos están apretando fuertemente las sabanas, sonrió de lado, y vuelvo a atacar tus labios despacio y poco a poco más intensamente.

Realizo mi audacia de nuevo, sujeto tu rostro y busco tu oído izquierdo, en donde presiono de nuevo tu lóbulo con mis labios **\- Soui…chi ¡Ah!- ** te escucho gemir con fuerza lo cual solo me insita a besar tu cuello y pasar al otro lado de tu cara buscando tu oído derecho y repetir la misma acción **–mmm Souichi- **regreso a besar tu cuello de nuevo y puedo sentir que tu piel se eriza al contacto de mis manos… que rayos estoy haciendo…no puedo evitarlo mis manos se mueven solas…regreso a besar tus labios y me correspondes además mis temblorosas manos me permiten sentir tu pecho y ese fuerte palpitar que hay en el **-Mori...- **suspiro entre tus labios.

Recorro tus brazos, tu cuello, tu pecho y finalmente tus pezones… no lo puedo creer… realmente estoy haciendo esto **-¡Ah! mmm Soui…mmm-** se escapa un fuerte gemido de tus labios y haciendo presión en ti te empujo hacia la cama para que te recuestes y vuelvo a besar tu cuello -**tócame… Morinaga ya no puedo más- **te susurro en tu oído, Tus manos que sujetaban las sabanas se deslizan por mi rostro, mi nuca, mi cuello y mi espalda llegando a mi cintura, las deslizas sobre mis caderas en donde haces presión y…

**-¿QUÉ ESTAS…-** me quedo en shock mes has levantado como si no pesara nada, y me has hecho que yo… que yo**…-¡AAAAAW!-** quede en una posición vergonzosa encima de ti con mis piernas abiertas; puedo sentir algo presionando contra mi vientre y creo saber perfectamente que es…**-tranquilo tu… me pediste que te tocara Souichi- **tus manos acarician mi espalda para tranquilizarme **-yo te amo y tu a mi Souchi, esto es algo que deseas… así que disfrútalo y no pienses en nada más…- **tus palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente, mientras mi cuerpo se relaja y excita al mismo tiempo con tus caricias.

**-Morinaga yo… yo te amo- **me inclino hacia ti y te beso tan suavemente, me incorporo despacio y concientemente de lo que estoy haciendo te sujeto el rostro y tengo el valor para perderme en tus ojos mientras mi dedos acarician tus labios y mis manos bajan por tu pecho, vientre y lo hago… te toco por primera vez **-AAAH Soui…chi- **un gemido sale de tus labios mientras mis manos recorren tu miembro, has dejado de acariciarme y presionas las sabanas con tus manos mientas mis manos se mueven por lo largo de tu miembro de arriba hacia abajo se lo que tengo que hacer… pues es como lo que yo me hago mientras estoy solo en mi habitación pensando en ti…**-¡ah! Souichi ¡ah! si… más rápido- **me quedó mirando tu rostro sonrojado, tus ojos están fuertemente apretados mientras sigues llamándome entre jadeos **-¡ah! ¡ah! Souichi ¡ah!- ** maldición estas tan duro y empiezo a sentir una sensación en mi vientre, y rayos, no lo soporto más apoyándome con mis rodillas me posiciono mas cómodamente sobre ti, dejo de moverme y se lo que quiero ahora pero no se como continuar -**yo te ayudaré, ve así se hace- **y pude sentir tus manos sobre las mías, dirigiendo mis movimientos **-levanta tus caderas por favor-** me susurras tiernamente, lo hago y siento como lo diriges hacia mi entrada y haces presión en ella **-¡aaaah!-** no pude evitar gemir **-ahora baja poco a poco… vamos yo…tampoco aguanto más- ** pude sentir una mano tuya tratando de bajar mis cadera **-¡aaah!- **volví a gemir… y baje sintiendo tu intrusión en mi interior **-¡ah! Morinaga- ** **-¡ah! Souichi-** exclamamos ambos al quedar completamente unidos; pude sentir un calor a vivar dentro de mi, observo tu mirada tan excitada, tu ojos a medio cerrar y tu maldita sonrisa.

**-Muévete… ¡ah! Souichi, muévete… ¡ah! Por… favor- **decías entre jadeos y suspiros y así lo hago muevo mis caderas de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente, sintiendo un placer inigualable, soy yo quien controla mis movimientos, y tu estas a mi merced ahora **-¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! – **Jadeamos juntos mientras nuestra manos están entrelazadas en todo momento, aceleró mas mis movimientos **– ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah!- ** siento que mi cuerpo tiembla y se lo que eso significa, pero trato de contenerme, no quiero terminar antes que tu, quiero hacerlo contigo **–¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! no … puedo mas- ** exclamó con dificultad -**Souchi ¡ah! ¡ah!- ** me observas y te incorporas quedando sentado en la cama, que demonios, como puedes moverte así, que rayos, ahora la posición ha cambiado me encuentro con mis piernas alrededor de tu cadera y sueles moverte sin problemas, sujetando mi cintura fuertemente y yo me muevo siguiéndote **-¡ah! ¡ah! mm ¡ah!- **me volveré loco, lo sé **-¡ah! Souichi eres increíble ¡ah! ¡ah!- ** te escucho gemir mientras me abrazas y te abrazo, me besas desesperadamente y yo te respondo de la misma forma, que me pasa por que respondo tan bien…

**-¡AAAAAH!- **terminamos juntos tal como yo quería y mi cuerpo tiembla aun pegado a ti, mis piernas están entumidas, por el esfuerzo, buscas de nuevo mis labios y me besas con ternura y ahora tu me recuestas en la cama , tu cuerpo esta realmente caliente y el mió sigue igual… que tienes tú Morinaga que haces que reaccione así. Te acaricio el cabello tengo un serio problema con eso… esta húmedo pues el sudor resbala por tu cara y tu cuerpo...nos besamos por más tiempo. Nos separamos y nuestros pulmones toman aire para recuperarse y así… ambos pasamos minutos mirándonos con lascivia hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso apasionado nuevamente para perdernos por completo esta noche.

Has volteado mi cuerpo sobre la cama, mi cara choca con las sabanas, las mismas que tienen un olor embriagador a ti, es raro tú nunca has estado en mi cama, jamás te lo había permitido hasta el día de hoy…solo has estado hoy en ella y has dejado tu aroma aquí… maldición te recordaré de ahora en adelante… te siento sobre mi y siento tu aliento chocar contra mi oído **-ahora me toca a mi seducirte Souchi-** me dices con ese tono de voz que hace que de solo de escucharlo las piernas me tiemblen. Siento un calido beso en mi nuca mientas tus manos me acarician la espalda de arriba a bajo **–¡ah idiota!-** exclamo al sentir esos roces de tus dedos; nuevamente me besas la nuca, mi cuello y realizas un recorrido de besos por mi espalda -¡**AH! Mori…Mori… ¡ah!- **gimo no puedo evitarlo, ya que también usas tu lengua **-¡AH! ¿QUÉ HACES? ¡AH!- **levantas mis caderas y mis rodillas hacen presión sobre la cama dándote una nueva vista de mi… maldición esto es muy vergonzoso…tus manos acarician mi vientre, mientras sigues besando mi espalda, bajas mas y sujetas mi miembro… maldición estoy duro de nuevo… ¿Por qué?¿Por qué con solo tu mano yo…? me masturbas con vehemencia y el pre semen se desliza entre tu mano y mis piernas… puedo sentirlo…con tu otra mano has comenzado a masturbarte tu mismo… y yo… lo puedo ver pues de un momento a otro levante mi torso con mis brazos y puede observarte.

**-Souichi… voy a entrar- **me susurras al oído mientras tu pene hace presión en mí entrada de nuevo y de nuevo otra vez vamos a empezar **-¡AAAH! Morinagaaaaa!- **te siento tan profundamente, tus envestidas hacen que mi cuerpo tiemble en éxtasis y no solo tus movimientos, tus caricias y besos en mi piel me vuelven loco y esas palabras que salen de tus jadeos mientras lo hacemos también me gustan **-Te amo… ¡ah! Souichi… ¡ah! yo... realmente te amo- **idiota yo igual te amo este sentimiento crece cada vez más y no puedo evitarlo **-¡ah! Morinaga ¡ah!- **y así continuamos la noche hasta que nuestro amor, deseos y locuras quedaron satisfechas.

**-Y así que… la noche del 14 de Febrero de este año la recordaré por siempre- **susurro despacio, acariciando tus labios mientras te observo dormido a mi lado, de hecho tengo muchos recuerdos contigo Morinaga, cada uno de ellos a sido especial para mi. Puedo ver la caja de chocolates sobre mi escritorio y te vuelvo a ver y pienso tranquilamente **–"creo que mi regalo de San Valentín en verdad te gusto**

**"- ** así que cierro mis ojos mientas me acomodo mejor entre tus brazos para descansar tranquilamente a tu lado.

Bueno… que les puedo decir… esta claro ¿verdad?… con esto lo sé muy bien...yo sólo me he contestado mi pregunta inicial… **¿Cómo has llegado hasta este punto? **y la respuesta es muy simple.

**-Por que yo Tatsumi Souichi… Amo a Morinaga Tetsuhiro con todo mí ser, al punto de hacer locuras como esta- **declaro para mí en un suspiro y mi corazón palpita fuertemente sin embargo; no me sorprende mi respuesta -¡**Ah!... ya veo- **Recuerdo una frase que leí una vez y que encierra todo esto muy bien…

**_"Amar profundamente a alguien nos da fuerza. Sentirse amado  
profundamente por alguien nos da valor"_**

**_Lao Tsé_**

**FIN**

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta otra fantasía mía... XD sería hermoso ver a nuestro amado Sempai actuando tan sincerote Naaaaaa el tirano seguirá existiendo para nosotras, pero solo Morinaga lo conoce bien jujuju._**

**_(^o^)/ las quiero preciosas chaooo_**


End file.
